


Complation of Ideas

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: Durarara!!, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: M/M, Plot Ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: I have too many ideas an no time to write them, so I am opting to share them here so that they get written. If you choose to write some of these, please tag me or let me know, I would really like to read them.(I will add tags as this book expands into different fandoms so it isn't just crowding tags unnecessarily.)





	1. Mutual Awareness - Spider-Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is apparently from July 2015, obviously, pre- Tom Holland era, so Peter ain't underage according to this.
> 
> I am completely unaware of what I was getting at here, but if this does something for you, go for it and write your hearts out.

Spiderman hears about Deadpool on the news, where they speak of him doing both good and bad things around New York. Spiderman had been taking a break since he lost Gwen, and even Harry after the poison had finally taken a toll on him. But when Peter heard this, his senses did not stop bugging him until he went to figure out who this new "Anti-Hero" was, as he had said while taking one of the news reporters microphones away and correcting them, saying he was an "Anti-Hero", not a villain or vigilante.

Deadpool is a big Spider-Man fan, which makes him start to follow him around. After a lot of pursuing, the two began to form a somewhat stable relationship, the two began to hang out on a more regular basis, even fighting some criminals together.


	2. Prompt? - Spiderpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another July 2015 idea, honestly they are a bit bad, but it's on me for wanting to put them out there, maybe you guys will like them?

Wade confesses to spiderman. There is a long moment of silence where Spidey tries to sort out his feelings, and just as he is going to deny them, for the second time I might add, he subconsciously says "me too".

And thus a tsundere Spider-Man is dating the Merc.


	3. Fanboy Peter Prompt - SpiderPool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with these July 2015 prompts- was I unable to finish an idea and develop a plot?

People are shaming Deadpool for his appearance, but when Peter first sees him, he is amazed and starts fanboying over how his healing factor and how it prevents him from dying due to his cancer.


	4. Abandoned Story - Shizaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned Shizaya Story - Bones of Dismal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I even knew what dismal meant at this time.
> 
> A Shizaya Story that developed in July 2016, I had already begun writing it but never published it. I have 2 chapters, a prologue, and plans for the next chapter, as well as the initial idea. Feel free to use as little or as much as you would like.
> 
> Also, turns out at this point in time is when I would talk to myself when developing an idea- this may be seen in the future as well, I kind of still have this habit, sorry if it is annoying.

Idea; Shizaya

 

Before Izaya 'transferred' to Reiro (or whatever the high school was called), Shizuo had met him while going to the store to buy milk, where Izaya was buying some coffee. Their relationship started off fine, which Shizuo now thinks is because he was pretending to be his friend, (... maybe). Due to the relationship going so well, Shizuo decided to ask him out, (an accidental confession y'know), which an intrigued Izaya accepted.

 

After a while of relationship stuff , they were going to Reiro, or at least Shizuo knew, and Izaya said he was only playing with Shizuo, and disappeared until Shinra introduced him as an asshole, (like any other person would).

 

The reason why Izaya turned into such an asshole was because he was kidnapped and then gang banged by some guys on his way home from school, they filmed them doing it and after they finished they made him watch it ‘to see his reaction’, which is why he claims to love humans for their reactions. He somehow manages to escape, and get home after that, but with his new outlook on life, he begins to treat people coldly and without care, and therefore breaks things off with Shizuo so that nothing will happen to him again.

 

He is changed a few months later, when Nakura attacks him, and while he wasn’t going to do anything to stop it, Shinra decided that he would interfere and get stabbed instead of Izaya, causing Izaya to instead have a more positive outlook on how his humans would react, wanting to see if the worse the situation the better they react.

 

Prologue

“Hey Shizu-chan, I have some good news”, I said, approaching him from behind.

I woke up from an unexpected slumber, an imprint of my keyboard left on the side of my face, causing an unusual sensation when my hand slowly glided across my temple and cheek.

I guess we went too hard on our fight last night-

Paying no mind to the new engravings on the side of my face, I got up from my chair,

“-so sweet”, nuzzling to the warmth my b-

I shook my head, knowing that the pounding in my head was only there because of only one culprit. A blonde one, yet, just like him, the hair was fake.

A facade, trying to cover something up- something I knew about

Something I didn’t want to know about.

 

\---

 

I strolled down the streets of Ikebukuro, an actual goal in mind, unlike my usual mindlessness.

Of course, this was for my dear younger brother Kasuka, who’s just released another one of his great movies, which I was about to go watch in theatres.

I try to refrain from going out, not because I personally enjoy being a shut-in- but because the people who outside tend to annoy me. Whether it be picking fights with me, causing other people’s fear by screaming at the sight of me, or Izaya, they all tend to be the greatest bother, the last one specifically.

The reason I came to support Kasuka’s movie this time around is that, after all these years, I am used to all of these useless attempts of getting away from the attention, so why not just embrace it.

Despite this, I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, feeling as if something life changing was going to happen at any moment, something not to positive. Something-

Vvzzt. Vvzzt.

It was as if the world stopped, the sinking feeling in my stomach accompanied my gaze as I slowly cast my eyes towards my pocket, where my vibrating phone resided.

Instinctively, my hand reached into my pocket before I could process what may happen, not even checking the collar ID before answering.

“Shizuo”, a voice asked, familiar, yet I was too preoccupied thinking about the negative things that could have occurred for him of all people to be calling.

“Shizuo, you didn’t kill Izaya right”, the voice asks, finally able to identify Shinra’s voice as the caller.

“What? Izaya died?”, I asked, wondering if the events from last night caused that much harm to the asshole.

Shinra sighed, feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders, but still not completely full of relief, “No, I guess not…”, he said, pausing, not even realizing that I had stopped walking and was glaring at the cement, sweaty palms barely holding up my cellphone, “He’s gone missing.”

Chapter 1

 

His warm smile was accented by the sunset behind him, reminding us of our youth, “I love you, Iz-”

I woke up in a cold sweat, not wanting to have those dreams again.

It hadn’t been long since I’ve finally been able to properly sleep, yet despite that, every night has been full of nightmares, though this was the first one with Shi-

I took a deep breath, trying to forget the past - this was the first one I’ve had with him since I abandoned that place.

“I guess I never will forget him”, I said, getting out of bed to put on my usual attire, the only thing that hadn’t changed since I moved.

It’s true that I came here with Kine and Manami, but they left not long after taking me here, but I felt like it was best for me to stay here than return to a place that didn’t do much for me.

My life is debatably better here, I don’t have to experience as much danger as I did back then, and I am still the same information broker as always.

But it’s still boring…

Sighing, I walked into my living room, making my way down the stairs and into my kitchen, where some random food would be a good enough excuse for a breakfast, “At least that dream kept me entertained”, I said, scoffing at my own dismay.

Ding Ding Beep. Ding Ding Beep.

What a weird ringtone- I walked over to my desk, having to make a pitstop before I treated my growling stomach, “Hello”, I said, a curious tone emerging, wondering what a good reason would be for calling me so early in the morning.

“Hey Izaya, I was going to text you but it was a bit sudden-”, Kine said, a bit nonchalantly, “I may of had a slip up and told your friend where you are at- he eventually found out your address, and he wants you to open the door”, he said, before suddenly hanging up, what the hell does he mean by-

Ding DongKnockKnockKnock.

Walking over to me door reluctantly, I peeked through the eyehole, trying to figure out who was so insistent on seeing me.

Of course- “Hey, open up, I know you’re here and have a guest room”, he said, continuing his knocking.

I opened the door, the same grin I always had, yet this time it was a bit more… fake, “Hey Shinra, I didn’t expect you to come and visit, and you too Celty, you live so far away now, why did you come to visit so suddenly.”

Celty help up her phone she’d been typing on ‘You disappeared, we were worried.’

Wow, even a supernatural being who doesn’t like me missed me, next thing you know Shizuo and the gang are going to pop up.

Once I was done thinking about the cruel joke, I nodded, “Ah, well, I can’t say I was expecting guests, but you can stay in that room there, my room is on the second floor”, I said, “I haven’t eaten yet, so we can decide if you want to accompany me.”

Turning back around to face them, I saw their astonished expressions, as if they didn’t recognize me anymore, “Izaya…?”

I smiled, shaking off their concern, “Nothing unusual about a person changing in a few years”, I said, realizing that this was out of character compared to what they were used to, I have just become faker.

“This much change isn’t normal. We are going to talk after breakfast, Celty will go buy something she wanted to get at a gift shop she saw on our way here, you are coming with me”, Shinra ordered, being sterner than how I remembered, I guess people do change a lot in a few years.

Sitting across him at a random dinner, he gave me a serious look, expecting me to say something, but I was blank, having no response to his almost glare.

Suddenly, he sighed, “Really Izaya”, he said, slumping back into his seat, “You have no idea how worried we were-”

“ You were, Celty and the others didn’t care, though I have my doubts with you too”, I said nonchalantly, spinning the straw around my glass.

Banging his fist on the table, I immediately looked at his balled fist, transferring my eyes to Shinra right afterward, “Do you really think that we wouldn’t care at all”, he said, glaring at me, making the waitress send us a concerned glance, “You disappeared so suddenly- even Shizuo came in to talk with Celty many times after I told him about your suspected-”, he ranted, stopping suddenly. Shocking me speechless, remembering the events that took place in my dream.

“Impossible”, I mumbled, head in my hands, that is, until I realized Shinra’s sudden pause, “‘Suspected’ what?”

He gulped, glancing away from me, doing the exact opposite of what he was doing earlier, “We... we thought you killed yourself”, he said, refusing to look at me, making me nod.

I scoffed, “So that’s the reason why he talked to Celty, because he was guilty about my supposed death”, I said, taking a drink of my water, returning to swirl the straw afterward, looking at Shinra’s rare angry face once again.

“You really don’t understand”, he said, giving up on his glare to give me a serious look, “You say you love humans but you know the least about them.”

I grinned, scoffing, looking back down at the swirling water, “Izaya, guilt may feel like you are being pitied, but it is a sign of care, if he didn’t care he would've never bothered to come in to the dinner we had in respect to you”, he said, making me look up, Shinra staring me directly in the eyes as he spoke.

Nodding, I pushed the cup away, “Who told you? Was it Shizu-chan? Perhaps Namie- either way, it’s in the past so you don’t have to try and con-”

“What are you talking about?”

That response- that wasn’t something I had expected him to say, “I have no clue what you are talking about, but I haven’t seen Namie much since she’s been working with my father, she didn’t attend the dinner either”, he said, continuing the surprise even I couldn’t hold in.

Blinking, I stared wide-eyed at Shinra, “You mean no one told you-”, I began, cutting myself short before I could slip once again.

He raised an eyebrow, “‘No one told me’ what? Are you hiding something important that happened between you and Shizuo”, he interrogated, leaning in with his elbows on the table, trying to get more out of me.

Sighing, I decided to give up rather than suppressing it any longer, “Right before the other thing happened” I began, knowing Shinra knew what the other thing was, “I met Shizu-chan at a convenience store on my way to cram school, he was buying milk while I was buying some cheap coffee, he saw I dropped some money and gave it to me. He walked me to cram school…”, I said, reluctantly remembering our first meeting, remembering how despite him being a kind gentleman, he was still shorter than me at the time.

Not noticing I drifted on to my imagination, Shinra spoke up, nodding as he did, “So you two dating beforehand, and he was the person that distracted you during class”, he said, his eyes showing an unexpected bright clarity, before dimming slightly, “That was when that happened, right? You became distant afterward, even started gambling at school for those baseball ca-”

“You can stop now”, I said, unexpectedly loud, alarming everyone else in the dinner, making me realize, putting my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the table.

“Sorry”, he said, rubbing my arm with his hand, causing me to look up to his sincere smile, “I think I was too blunt about such a touchy situation, I won’t bring it anymore”, he said, grabbing my wrist before taking my hands into his, making me feel awkward at the strangely romantic situation, “Now I understand Shizuo’s frequent visits, he probably told Celty, they are great friends”, he said, looking a bit distant.

I scoffed, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Shizu-chan”, I said, causing him to give me a look that confirmed it.

But he quickly brushed it off, laughing his ass off while letting my hands go, “But now that I know he’s only thinking about you, I feel like I shouldn’t worry about it anymore”, he said, clutching his stomach.

Sitting there in slight awe, I felt my face heat up, “I don’t think it was for that reason, I really let him down hard afterward, it was just a childish crush, he probably had other reasons to talk to her”, I claimed, wanting to brush off any possible reason that involved me in Shizu-chan’s concern.

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes, “I had a childhood crush on Celty, yet here we are”, he said, making me finally remember that hey we're actually going out this time, “Which reminds me”, he said, pausing to pull out an envelope, “Celty and I are getting married, of course it is underground since Celty doesn’t have a birth certificate, but it’s finally happening.”

He was romantically sighing, hearts in his eyes covered with sparkles and rainbows, the such, “When is it”, I asked, taking the envelope and opening it.

“In two weeks”, he said, making me pause.

“A week? Isn’t that a bit soon”, I exclaimed, fiddling with the envelope as I stared at him.

He started laughing once more, “Just because you were gone doesn’t mean Ikebukuro was put on pause, I proposed to her a year ago”, he said, signaling the waitress over to us, taking his chance to pay the bill while I looked at the card.

Once he was done, he turned back to face me, “Childhood crushes may result in more than you thought”, he said, standing up, signaling for me to stand up as well.

 

Chapter 2

 

>Izaya<

 

Hmm? I’m not at home. My head hurts a lot too, which means Shizu-chan actually landed a hit on me, or some other annoying person hit me…

 

“Ah, Izaya-kun, you finally woke up”, I heard a familiar voice say behind me, so I’m at Shinra’s , “Celty brought you here after she saw everyone was ignoring your cold, lifeless body”, he said with a faint smile, making it seem all the more irritating.

 

Rolling my eyes, I spread out my arms and tried making myself comfortable in a foreign household,“My dear humans don't love me back, I am quite aware of that”, I said nonchalantly, letting out a small sigh, planting my feet on the coffee table, “Even you, my only friend, left me out when you had that hot-pot”, I continued, causing Shinra to scratch the back of his head.

 

He smiled awkwardly, “Ehe, sorry about that..”, he said lightly, “But at least you weren’t always alone, right? You used to be in a relationship with someone”, he said, hinting that he knew of a lively part of my past. He probably doesn’t know much, I won’t reveal any more information that I think he doesn't know.

 

The inevitable happened as the remembrance of said relationship popped up, “Unlike you, I had a healthy relationship and wasn't stuck borderline stalking someone”, I said, ashamed that I couldn’t respond with one of my usual retorts.

 

With the stare I had been feeling from Shinra’s direction, I knew he had been grinning like a fool, “Ahh~, but it is impossible to see Izaya-kun so happy these days, nevermind so ‘lovey-dovey’”, Shinra teased, earning himself some hate points.

 

Eyebrow on the verge of twitching I forcibly closed my eyes, “Either way, we broke up a long time ago.. he probably doesn’t even care for what happens with me these days anymore”, I said, unbeknown of my accidental slip up until the end. Shit! Why did I have to show emotion here? Above all, my voice almost cracked, I have no time to be sharing my feelings with this idiotic pervert.

 

He chuckled, mocking my sudden show of emotion, “If you didn’t break up, then maybe Ikebukuro would’ve have been peaceful”, he jokingly started, it’s not like I choose to break up with him! “And I doubt that you don’t care for them anymore when Celty ran into one of your make-out scenes, she said you were entranced by him, and you resembled the color of the petals on a sakura tree”, he said, trying to make me sound like a pervert in a fairytale.

 

Laughing, I realized it couldn’t’ve been less fake, “Don’t exaggerate, we never got that far”, I said in an a-matter-of-fact tone. Feeling my face do the same as Shinra’s fake story said, I stood up, “A-anyway, if you knew, then why didn’t you say something before”, I said sternly, hating the feeling of being flustered. .. Perhaps we could’ve been together if he had said something while we were in high school…..

 

The level of flustered-ness increased of this, and also because of the thought of the two of us getting along in the present day.

 

Sensing Shinra walk up next to me, he patted my shoulder, “Because I knew it was probably your first heart-break..”, he said sympathetically, making me turn towards him for a split second, before I got even more flustered.

 

“Hmph, what makes you think I would be heartbroken”, I retorted, making Shinra give me an exasperated look. Don’t ridicule me Shinra, that is the past, you can’t get to me anymore.

 

Grinning like a devil, one would say, “Were to start”, Shinra started, tapping his finger on his chin, “At school, you would always brag about your ‘lover’, before you stopped talking about your ‘lover’, you were absent for a week, ruining your perfect attendance, Celty would always spot you when she went out, and a direct quote from you was ‘Let’s stay together forever, S-’”, he began but was interrupted by an ill-tempered me.

 

“Okay-okay!”, I exclaimed, feeling the most embarrassed I have been in a long time, “Of course, I loved dear Shizu- b-but do you see that today?! And why are you snooping into my personal life, it isn’t something I'd like to share with you”, I scolded, releasing a bit of rage in the process? Ugh, why did I have to confess such a thing… it isn’t helping my headache.

 

Collapsing onto the couch, I heaved out a sigh, closing my eyes, before opening them to see a very surprised Shinra, “A-ah, Shizuo-kun, sorry, we didn’t hear you come in”, he said, raising up his hands in defense.

 

For a second, my eyes were wide as can be, but I quickly shut them, coming up with some sort of counter, “Ha, my dear Shizu-chan, you came all the way here just to look for me”, I said, sweating at the realization that I had used part of the old nickname I had made for the monster. Ehe… fuck.

 

Visibly clenching his jaw, he avoided my gaze, “Where is Akane-chan”, he asked, that girl he rescued? What does he want to do with her?

 

Shinra smiled, “She is at home, safe”, he said calmly.

 

Eyes slightly widening through those dark glasses of his, he nodded, “I see… if anything comes up tell me”, so much for not being a team player huh... Shizuo is also pretty calm right now.

 

As he began walking towards the hallway, “Hey Shizu-chan, don’t you want to stay a while longer”, I offered, my signature grin plastered on my face.

 

Growling, Shizu-chan stopped himself from walking further, but didn’t turn around, “Not in the mood for dealing with pests today”, he said, barging outside, not giving Shinra nor myself time to comment.

 

Lost in the moment, I was snapped into reality as Shinra sighed, “What happened to make you go from mush to murder”, he said, relieved that we didn’t break out into a fight, and showing this as he collapsed onto the couch.

 

Standing up, I prepared myself to leave as well, “Ask Shizu-chan”, I stated, as I tried to piece the endless puzzle myself. How annoying…

 

Making my way towards the hallway, I turned around to give Shinra a proper farewell, “Well, I guess I should go catch up to Shizu-chan, bye bye”, I said gleefully, making my way outside.

 

I'll plan something better since I still have this annoying headache….. Annoying Shizu-chan...

 

{From now on, this might be a bit more AU-ish than already. [I only know the info gotten from the wiki, I still need to read the manga and novel thingy.]}

Chapter 3 plans

 

Izaya decides to go look for 'help" from Kasuka, having a plan on seeing why Shizuo has been acting strange, which even Kasuka notices after his brother stops calling him for a week. Kasuka suggests Izaya try and go on a date with him to find out, but since Kasuka doesn't know exactly how broken their relationship has gotten, Izaya says it is impossible. He then tells him to crossdress and act, since Shizuo had said he was a great actor and fooled him into loving him. Izaya refuses at first, but once Kasuka says that his brother almost never refuses his offers, he reluctantly accepts. He then is transformed into a female with the help Kasuka's friend/girlfriend, Erika and Celty.

 

Erika is communicating to Izaya through a wire chip, telling him what one usually does on one of those, seeing as his experience was only with Shizuo when they were younger, and it was much more casual.


	5. Chance - Shizaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from May 2015, this little guy was fueled by the angst of being rejected by this girl I like and thus ignored from 3 years. I talk to her now, but still resent her, and even then saw her as a sort of rival- which was strange bc I liked her but idk past me was more complicated.

Eventually, there will be a day where Shizuo has the opportunity to kill Izaya, but because of Orihara-kun's amazing parkour skills, Heiwajima-san and Orihara-kun would have gotten older and have somewhat matured.

Because of this when Izaya is about to die, he might pull out his weapon. Shizuo will obliterate it since he is progressively getting stronger. Izaya sees his end approaching, and right when Izaya was about to be done for, Shizuo saw his despicable beat up face and let go of him. He swiftly picked him up and brought him to Shinra's without saying a word.

Since that period, Shizuo avoided Izaya, as did he, but Izaya was confused why he felt grateful, while Shizuo was confused about why he felt remorse.

Of course, this relationship would only advance if Shizuo decided to visit Izaya, probably just wondering why he hadn't been bothering him as of late. This can result in too many things. One even being everything returning to normal, but a bit less bad intentions and damage wanting to be done.


	6. Taking Advantage - Shizaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer to this as a headcanon in the original writing but August 2015 me didn't know what a headcanon was.
> 
> Anywho, here is another one.

Headcanon: Shizuo gets flustered easily (when it comes to someone he loves), so when Izaya finds out he takes advantage of that by putting their stuff together and sleeping with him and such.

Also. Shizu-chan sees a therapist, who has learned to control his anger and somewhat convince him that he isn't that much of a monster. He one day began talking about Izaya, who had annoyed him so much that day, and she said if this was the guy he had dated before. Shizuo almost cried, but he was shocked and sad. After a while, he nodded.

 

Also. Headcanon. Someone doesn't know how to properly date so like the noob they are they look up something like 'how to be a good bf' or 'how to get it on with the one you love' ('with the one you love' was added afterward due to some... Explicit results)


	7. Prompts - RinHaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have realized, 2015 - 2016 is when I would use - san and other cringey stuff in my writing, I am deleting a lot of the cringey stuff as I look through my drive.

Au: Rin is a child of the emperor, Haru is the son of two servants, who have died. Haru is left in the care of the other workers, but the emperor dies while Rin is young, so he has to go through training until he is about 17, which is when he finally notices Haru working for him. (As his butler?)

 

Au w/ the chef Haru & police Rin etc.: Haru is trying to keep his secret until he and his friends are all adults, but when he develops a crush for his friend Makoto, he confesses. Tachibana-san being as gentle and kind as he is trying to go out with Haru, but after a week he tells he is unable to like him in a romantic way. After this, Haru becomes extremely depressed and stops going to school/work. The first to try and help Haru is Rin, who was convinced that he should go since he was the only other who wasn't heterosexual, (he is pansexual.)


	8. "Homodachi" - SouHaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look at these briefly and only edit everything that pops up with Grammarly, and I just saw "homodachi" as in homosexual tomodachi - gay friend. I am extremely disappointed in my life choices.
> 
> I wish I could go to 2015 me and slap myself, (I just read the rest of that last description, I advise you not to do the same.)

Souharu AU:

Haru loves to go scuba diving in the ocean near where he lives since he already loves to swim, it is a way to further his knowledge in his eyes. He goes once or twice a week even though he has to do a lot of traveling because of his job as a professional swim person.

Sousuke is a precious cinnamon roll too good for life who can transform from being a human to being a merman-whale shark thing, and he enjoys watching Haru from afar since he can always recognize him since he goes once or twice a week. (He owns the scuba diving place, so since it is his business he gets income he pays some employees, but he always supervises the divers and the employees. The rest of the money is for food buying at his favorite family restaurant.)

Sousuke is confused when he doesn't see Haru for an entirety of two weeks, and so he decides to transform to human form, which he doesn't do often since he only uses it to go out to eat, he doesn't have to pay rent if he lives in the ocean ;), so he ventures to look for the bae. When he finds Haru, Haru had just returned from an extended trip he took with a person who had been trying to convince Haru to go out with him, which Haru denies because he ain't interested yo, you don't a reason, you do you. Anyway, Haru sees Sousuke walking in his direction, he grabs him casually and says that he is his boyfriend so he is unavailable. Not believing them, the random dude asks Sousuke some questions.

"What's his name"

"Haruka Nanase" (He knew his name was Haru, and he heard Nanase-san in his way there)

"... Where did you meet, he travels a lot and rarely goes out"

"He goes scuba diving once or twice a week, and since I work there I saw him quite often" (little white lie never hurt anybody)

"Then what's his occupation"

"He hasn't told me yet. He doesn't speak much so it makes it difficult to talk, so I only choose topics that I think are important, so I know things like his love for swimming" (Freaking shot in the dart, guessing, he hoped he was right and was nervous, but he said it so stoically that they believed him, and Haru thought he was a stalker.)

The guy gets the point, and he begins to leave, but slowly, so to keep up the act, Haru pulls Sousuke inside his home and begins to ask him how he knows all of that.

"I guessed"

"... How? You know my name and my diving spot, no one knows that"

"I live around there, so I see you often, and whenever I come by you seem to be enjoying yourself, it's natural for me to remember a face, so I was bothered that I didn't know your name, so I checked the logs"

".. I see. Why didn't you ask me for my name"

"You seem unapproachable, you would've thought I was strange as well"

"I guess... but I don't think you're strange"

"If you saw me then you would"

"Why?" (Suspicious Haru level at max)

"Well, since I spend most of my time in the water like you, I'll show you the next time you come, go towards the reef next to the cave and we'll meet up there"

"That area is forbidden, and how do you know when I'll go"

*le sigh* "I am the only one as of now who is allowed entry, I have a relationship to the owner, and because of that I am always in the water, don't have to pay much either, so it isn't a problem"

"O-oh, I see, sorry for misunderstanding, I'll go tomorrow, I'm free that day"

They begin saying their farewells but BAM, Sousuke starts blushing and turns his head to avoid Haru's gaze,

"So who was that guy...?"

"Oh, he was a guy I met at some pub.. sorry for dragging you into this" (Haru is the one who begins to like Sou first, Sou's never been in love because he rarely interacts with people, so just talking with Haru is enough to fluster him, and Haru reads too much into the 'hints' and assumes Sou likes him, which results in a future [fish] awkward kiss. This makes Sou confused and baffled and confused and self-discovery and confusion and sexy time and mm-mhhmm, and ahhh, and master baiting, and homodachi, and saba, lots and lots of saba and whale sharks)


	9. Not a Gold Digger - Akashi Seijuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be issues with the writing bc I quickly altered it to be gender neutral. Emphasis on quickly.
> 
> Inspired that one song Acapella that I apparently would listen to frequently during 2014. (November 2014), Song-Fics were a thing idk if they still are.

Akashi falls in love with a someone, sweet and kind-hearted, but has an evil mother who says she will only let them marry or date anyone who is rich. Once they discover that Akashi is rich, they try to avoid him because they might break his heart if he ever begins to like them. One day Akashi approaches them and asks them out, to which they try to decline, but Akashi is one step ahead and tells them that he has told their mother and that she approves.

After some time, they discover that Akashi is very demanding, and orders everyone around. One day she cracks and admits everything, which leaves Akashi in a heartbroken state. Seeing their chance, she leaves and avoids him again. 

(Akashi still has feelings for them). After a while, they realize that they long to speak with Akashi once more, but decides to put the feeling aside. One day, they discover that Akashi’s team is playing a game, and decides to go, to try and settle their feelings for Akashi. While there, they realize that they love him, and apologizes to him sadly.


	10. Caught - MidoKuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 2015 - I don't even recall shipping this- I have always shipped few things, but they are always the unlikely pairs.
> 
> Honestly I probably go the ship name wrong too.

Tsundere Midorima is the new songwriter for Kuroko, and since the industry is all about love songs at the moment, Tsun-Tsun keeps getting flustered at what the stoic Kuro-chin says, and eventually confesses, (they’ve known each other for like two months by then since decided to make an entire album).

 

Tsun-kun is already flustered, but once he gets to know Tetsu by asking for his experience, and Kuroko-chin tells him about his love for vanilla shakes, and then tells him about the time that he fell for someone when he was younger, but doesn’t remember much about it. After a while Tetsuya starts to say he might like someone, causing Mido-chin to get flustered. Kuroko decides to ignore it, since it is Tsun-Tsun’s usual behavior, but Mido-chin already knew that he liked Tetsu, so that is actually he gets flustered. Tetsu asks for advice, and Shintaro tries to, but he fails. 

 

Kuroko-chin invites Midorima-kun to his house, and since he gave Midorima-kun a key, he just enters saying that he has arrived. Assuming he wasn’t there, Tsun-Tsun decides to look around, and when he goes to the bathroom, he finds Testu jackin’ it, causing him to get flustered, and tries to barge out, but when Kuroko calls out to Midorima, his knees buckle, and is at a loss for words. Kuroko-chin manages to get out a “Please wait a bit” after that, and, extremely flustered, trying to calm down from his ‘situation’. Luckily he manages to get flaccid by the time Kuroko is done. They have a few awkward moments before Midorima decides to say “So you do like someone huh… I guess it will help with the songwriting”, he says awkwardly, trying to chuckle without his flustered-ness overflowing.

 

Feeling that what he said was unjust, Kuroko gets the courage to make the first move, and sits down in front of Midorima, then the image action happens, but Kuroko pulls Mido-chin down, ( [ http://media.tumblr.com/490fbfb049cfe0c0d2265c589d280320/tumblr_inline_mff4wvVv2i1qlroow.png ](http://media.tumblr.com/490fbfb049cfe0c0d2265c589d280320/tumblr_inline_mff4wvVv2i1qlroow.png) ), and the love unravels from there.

 

After the kiss, which was out of context and was just random, Kuroko says towards the end with his first blushing face, “Um, I-I know I might not be able to be your type.. I’m not even sure if you're interested in men… (*Kuroko gets panic-y and is officially extremely flustered*) .... B-but! Please give me a chance. I know I am being selfish and you probably never even thought of me as a romantic interest-”

 

Since Midorima was able to gain more courage, he lifted up Kuroko’s chin with two fingers, and said, “I never said anything of the sort, Kuroko”. 

This makes him extremely embarrassed, but he is able to pull through and kiss Kuroko on the cheek.

 

“B-But l-let’s take things slow, okay”, he said, now the same level of flustered ness as Kuroko, until Kuroko becomes extremely embarrassed for making a fool out of himself


	11. Cooking - MuraAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 2015 - 100% honest, I have almost no recollection being in the fandom, blaming it on my awful memory, I tend to forget chunks of my life, month, or week. I have no clue if Mura's fam actually have a restaurant or if this is just a prompt I made up.

When Akashi sees Mura at his parent's restaurant loving the food, he begins to want to learn how to cook so that he can see Mura’s expression like that every day, but of course, his pride is too great for him to admit it, but Mura appreciates it a lot once Akashi confesses.


	12. Modern AU - SebaCiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna leave it out bc of obvious age gap reasons, but I found the entire thing funny so I shall include it. It is not necessarily a relationship, it is just Black Butler in modern day but not really. Idk, if any of yall wanna make it a ship I just ask you make Ciel at least 18.

Teenage Ciel has befriended Alois Trancy, also a teenager, and are extremely close.

One day Alois comes over to Ciel’s house and leaves one of his favorite pocket watches, sometimes used for summoning.

Since Ciel has gone and dismissed Alois to his limo, it takes him a while to get back, which results in Sebastian to appear.

Once Ciel returns, he is exhausted, making Sebastian go completely unnoticed.

Ciel quickly gets his clothes to change into his nightwear, resulting in Sebastian to clear his throat to make his presence be known.

Ciel, who had already become aware of Sebastian’s presence, is surprised that the perpetrator would speak up since he had taken Sebastian as a thief of sorts.

Sebastian explains himself, and Ciel is not feeling it, so he begins to ignore Sebastian, saying something like “Alois left his holographic boyfriend at my house again.”

Continuing to ignore Sebastian, he goes to bed, and falls asleep, baffling Sebastian, making him wonder why the teenage boy would let a demon see him in a defenseless state.

Taking this the wrong way, he jumps atop of Ciel, making Ciel wake up and slap him, then knee him in his crotch.


	13. Speak Now - Yamaken x Shizuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I went through a phase where I liked country, and really liked Taylor Swifts country phase. idk if this song is one of them but just background. I am ashamed of my past. This is based of her song Speak Now.
> 
> I do remember feeling bad for Yamaken, so boy best believe he deserves happiness - though I think I remember liking him a lot and I may be gay for his character idk besides the point.
> 
> The only straight couple here so far!!!!!!
> 
> Idk their ship name.

Kenji Yamaguchi has asked another girl to marry him out of sorrow, (he isn’t aware that Mizu and Haru aren’t together anymore due to distancing himself from them), which he doesn’t have any feelings for whatsoever.

Mizutani, having all of her priorities in order, uses her free time to think of whatever comes to mind. One day, she remembers Kenji, and finds herself falling for him. She consults Haru, as well as ask him where he is, to which Haru says that he is happy for her, and bluntly tells her that he is going to get married in one day. {Great timing Mizutani}

After finding out where the wedding is taking place, she flies there, which takes one day. She finds out the time, and it is about to commence, and all she can do is Speak Now or forever hold her peace, of course she speaks.


	14. PokéSitting - Stokeshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has the potential to be an underage ship, so I beg, please age up Diamond. Sweet lil boy deserves a healthy and legal relationship.

Diamond PokéSits one of Luxray's cubs while Volkner is working. (This is after Diamond is champion and has completed the national dex, making him bored and want to look for a part-time job


	15. Rich Guy - Male Chrobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never played Fire Emblem bc the games are always out of my price range and I want to cry.

AU: Robin is a very smart and young doctor while Chrom is a rich billionaire and heir to his family’s company.

One day, Chrom was practicing his swordsman skills with Frederick, when Frederick suddenly hit him a bit too hard after Chrom had made a quite unnecessary remark about his personal affairs. Being the worrisome friend that he is, he immediately brought him to the hospital

Chrom is reluctant to start the appointment, but when he realizes that Robin is a good person, and an amazing doctor, he gives in. But since he is a spoiled rich guy, he doesn’t realize he is supposed to undress, and opens his arms wide as to show consent.

(Chrom is also unaware about his sexuality, then he has an oh shit I'm gay moment.)


	16. Our K(ing's) Night - Marth x Ike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no recollection of writing this - be warned. I also was unbelievably uneducated with Fire Emblem, but managed to write a total of two chapters and plans too.
> 
> Also I thought I was hella clever with the title - or at least I think knowing past me.
> 
> It can be read as Our K.Night or Our K(ing's) Night. Much wow. Such Clever.

Marth is shy and dorky, but because of this, he is unable to get a spouse. Because of this, his family and some friends decide to hold a competition, and since Marth has no sexual preference, he does not include the rule that females are only allowed to be the participants. This causes many to join the series of interviews that they go through. Because of the lack of rules, many knights who admire the king to be participate, some of which drag Ike into the mess.

At one point, Marth realizes he has fallen for Ike, and therefore is unable to choose anyone but him. On the day of the reveal, all goes well, until the moment Marth and Ike are meant to meet up. Marth overhears a conversation between Ike and Chrom, which leads him to believe that Ike had not even considered Marth as a romantic interest.

(Conversation goes something like this: [<> indicates what Marth hears]

Chrom: I don't know Ike, I don't think Robin will ever love me back

Ike: Don't worry, if you know that he is into men, that can be how you start out. At the start, I wasn't < serious about Marth, I honestly don't even remember why I signed up for this, \Ike actually end up blushing here, but Marth can't see him so ฯ[·~·]Г/ , but look at me now I ended up winning and... (Marth runs away in tears here)> ...and I also won myself something that will hopefully last forever.

Chrom: Don't mock me with your successful love, it hurts y'know, knowing that although I try I can't get the man I love to love me back

Ike: Funny how you two princes ended up being gay, you're gonna have to depend on your sisters to give you some heirs to the kingdom

Chrom: We'll sort this out)

It would be there first night together as soon to be married men, but when Ike arrived in Marth's, now their room, Marth had been slouched in a chair, facing the opposite way from the door.

Marth was crying. Ike was trying to clear things up. They both were heartbroken when Marth wanted to redo the vote.

* * *

**_> Marth<_ **

**_First Entry:_ **

  
  
  


_ Sat in my study. That is where I am always found. Remarkably, the kingdom has been quite peaceful as of late, making my stay here all the more lengthy. Of course one would think that since the kingdom is at peace, I would be able to have more free time. This is clearly not the case, for I would not be writing down my thoughts in a journal of sorts if it were. I would walk around the kingdom, a knight or two beside me, and clear any suspicion or worry that trouble my people. That would be my only wish. But my family is having none of that, they say that for me to become an official king, I must marry. That is what my family wishes for. They assume that since I am unable to find myself a spouse, I am unable to rule the country, unable to be a leader for others to follow. If I may state my opinion, I find the concept to be very idiotic. One does not need to marry to have any good components, one is to marry another because of the person they are. The person’s significant other might mold them, but not enough for the person to change entirely. But alas, my family does not believe such ‘nonsense’, and is requiring myself to announce a ‘contest’, if you will, at an upcoming ceremony. Due to my family’s relentlessness, I have been able to make up a set of rules. Which does include a loophole that went overlooked while I submitted the draft. _

 

_ This loophole is a quite simple one, yet will probably anger many. But since it is what I truly desire, I could not simply ignore it if I were to marry someone. I, a person influenced heavily by equality, is what one can be described as a pansexual male. Many don’t bother to look up such a thing now a days, but the exact definition is “not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity”. I have made sure to only use spouse when referring to the person whom will be joining the ‘contest’, since it is not referring to a specific gender, but referring to the person as a person. One may say the loophole is ‘cruel’ and ‘deceiving’, but it is quite the contrary. It gives everyone an equal opportunity to.. get at me. On second thought, this might not have been the wisest choice. Though, I guess it isn’t as bad as it seems, my morals do not abide it, which is of the utmost importance to me.  _

 

The ancient wooden doors created a large thump as someone knocked twice on the wood, “Your highness, may I enter”, Delron, the butler, said, interrupting my session.

 

Putting away my utensils, I took out a book and opened it to the bookmarked page, a habit I had been accustomed to doing whenever I was doing something that would seem unfit for a king, “Yes, you may”, I responded, my voice resonating in the large study. 

 

As the wooden door creaked opened, light from the large window behind me seeped into the hallway, “Your highness, have you prepared the speech for tonight’s ceremony”, the butler said, closing the door before bowing.

 

I nodded, “I finished a while ago, so I gave myself the privilege to indulge myself in this book”, I replied, to which the butler nodded.

 

“The ceremony will take place in the main ballroom in approximately two hours, so please report to your room and get ready, some maids will be waiting for you with your attire”, Delron said, bowing before dismissing himself.

 

Letting out a sigh, I stood up, placing the bookmark back to its place, “I should have the speech memorized by now, but I shall place the printed version atop my desk just in case”, I mumbled to myself, taking my speech out and placing it under a random ornament found in a close vicinity from where I had placed them.

 

_ It won’t be long until the ceremony, I must hurry and get ready. _

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Please bow down to our his highness, King Marth”, the announcer said, who also happened to be Delron. The hoards of people cheered, majority of them bowing, and some saluting.

 

Smiling at the crowd, I let them simmer down before commencing, “Thank you all for taking time out of your day to attend this ceremony”, I started, causing more excitement to arouse from the crowds, “I have gathered you all here today for something that seems to be missing in this kingdom”, I continued causing slight confusion, and perhaps even worry within the crowds.

 

“Do not fret. What I speak of is someone to care for the kingdom alongside myself, a spouse”, I announced, causing many shrieks from the crowd, “It has come to my realization that we only have one representative for our kingdom. Because of this, I wish to open the gates for those of you without a significant other to please participate. The rules are simple. Volunteer. You will be able to sign up starting tomorrow outside the castle walls. From there, regardless of who you are, you will be interviewed by a series of officials whom I trust dearly. They will determine whether or not you shall advance. Keep in mind that there might be many people who wish to participate, so if you are not chosen, it is not because you are inferior to others, but merely because our regulations are very strict, and are only able to accept a select few. From then, those few will be notified by said officials, and the next rules will be announced to them. If there are any questions, feel free to approach me while we let this ceremony commence”, I said, finishing my small speech, “You may now enjoy yourselves to the meals and music we have prepared for you.”

 

As I exited the stage, I was approached by quite a few individuals, one of which, was a male, “U-um, your highness", he began, catching the attention of many, "You only referred to the people who could volunteer as ‘spouse’, and even went on to say ‘regardless of who you are... I am sorry if I am getting my hopes up, but does that mean-”, the young man was so obviously flustered by the situation, somewhat reminding me of myself.

 

I ruffled up his hair with my hand, smiling, “From what I’ve gathered, you are asking me if any gender can participate”, I asked knowingly,  to which he shyly nodded to, “Then my answer is simple. Anyone is allowed to participate. Male, female, and everywhere inbetween”, I said, smiling softly.

 

He let out a small thank you as he returned to where his friends were at, but not before awkwardly bowing. This made me chuckle, knowing that I was once shy and awkward myself, even though I still carry that within myself to this day.

  
  


**_> Ike<_ **

 

“What an announcement”, Roy said, taking another sip of wine, “And from what I hear, even we can participate.”

 

Raising a suspicious brow, I looked over to the nearly drunk Roy, “What do you mean, ‘from what I hear’, he made the announcement just a few minutes ago and he didn’t mention that guys or even knights could join.

 

Roy laughed, “I have connections”, he said, before setting his finished glass aside,  _ lightweights shouldn’t be drinking on duty y’know _ , I glared at him from the corner of my eye, but let him continue, “Anyway, I think I’m going to give it a shot. We’ve both talked to his royal highness before, so I don’t think it will be that difficult to advance.”

 

_ This guy is after men? Strange, he probably would’ve told myself, Robin, or even Frederick by now. _ “You’re gay”, I asked, eyeing the food from the corner of my eye.

 

“Bisexual, my friend”, he answered, transferring his gaze to mine, making me look away from the food, “What about you.”

 

The question took me off guard, I didn’t know the answer to that, “I don’t know”, I said, giving in to my desire and taking some steak from the food bar.

 

Roy stared at me intently, as if trying to find something wrong with my behavior, “.. So”, he began, causing me to look up from my steak, “You  _ genuinely _ don’t know” he asked, to which I nodded. He let out a troubled sigh, “Well, while we return to the barracks, I would suggest you think about it, if you end up finding something out, it might be too late since submissions are tomorrow”, he said. Trying to sober up once more be drinking some cold water.

 

_ I probably won’t have a chance either way. I am fine with my current job, I enjoy protecting those in need, and my kingdom. _

  
  


\-----

 

_ “Ike”, a gentle voice behind me said, calling out for me. _

 

_ I turned around, finding King Marth in his usual knightly attire, “Yes, King Marth”, I said, avoiding my pride being taken from me, and not saying ‘your royal highness’. _

 

_ He smiled, “I’m really honored to have met you”, King Marth said, making a jolt of unknown emotion go through me, “O-oh, yes, the competition..”, he stuttered, fumbling through his words, a slightly noticeable tint of pink covering his cheeks, nose, and ears. He nervously held out an envelope, “W-well- I- um- I-it seems you have won the contest, I apologize in advance if I am a burden to you. I- um, I am glad you won”, he said, even more shy and embarrassed than before,  _ so this is what it means to have a sex-drive… hmm, interesting.

 

_ King Marth’s hand was still extended, envelope in hand. I reached out my own hand, but just as I was about to take the envelope, I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards me, my hand naturally landing on the small of his back, “You are not a burden, you are someone important to your kingdom, and especially important to me”, I said, sliding my hand that held his wrist up to his head, cupping it, my hand becoming intertwined with his soft hair. _

 

_ Leaning in, I stopped a moment before, just to take in how my king looked, and if he would approve of my forward act. His reaction was all but disapproving. King Marth was staring into my eyes, half shocked, and the other half alluring and beautiful. A bright blush on his face, yet he still managed to look as elegant as always. After taking my time to admire my king before me, I joined our lips. _

 

“Uff”, I groaned,  _ what am I doing on the floor? _ I looked around, my eyes landing on something.. quite unexpected.  _ What was I dreaming about again? _ I quickly recalled the king being present in my dream, and since I had stared at his face so long in my dream, I quickly recalled the last events of my dream, making me even more aware of the foreign... thing.

 

Groaning once more, I covered my face in embarrassment,  _ I guess I should get ‘ready’, the sign ups are today. _

  
  


\-----

 

Hearing shuffling outside, I quickly grabbed Ragnell and made my way outside, _ I can’t believe that happened _ . I let out a much needed sigh, catching the attention of the few walking towards the gates. One of these few was my comrade, Roy _. _

 

Surprised, he headed my direction, “What’s up, are you going to sign up too”, he asked, still walking towards me. As soon as he was able to distinguish my features, he was able to see the dark bags under my glaring eyes, “Woah buddy, I told you to think about it, but not that hard.”

 

My eyebrow twitched,  _ nice choice in adjectives, what you read minds now, _ after I let what he said sink in, I couldn't help but laugh, “..hard”, I chuckled evilly,  _ what luck I have. _

 

Incidentally, Roy heard me and my little remark, “Ah, so that’s what happened”, he said, starting to laugh. His laugh annoyed me immediately, making me start walking in the direction of the gates, “No need to feel offended dude, it happens to the best of us. At least now you know you don’t have erec-.”

 

Lifting up my sword, I let the metal glint in the barley exposed sunlight, landing over Roy’s eyes, “Okay, okay, no need to shed some blood this early”, he said, making me turn my head around to glare at him, which only made him smile, “Save it for the enemies, besides-”, he said, walking faster so that I could barely reach him with my sword if I wanted to swing, “I don’t think his highness would choose someone who murdered one of his best swordsmen”, he said teasingly.

 

Instinctively, I held my sword in a fighting position, ready to strike, until Roy held out his own, ready to deflect my move if needed. Groaning, I put Ragnell in my sword’s scabbard, quickening my pace to get further away from Roy.  _ My face is burning.. I’ll just blame it on the weather. _

  
  
  
  
  


{Original last paragraph:    Instinctively, I held my sword in a fighting position, ready to strike, until Roy held out his own, ready to deflect my move if needed. Groaning, I put Ragnell in my sword’s scabbard, and began walking quickly away from him, trying to hide my hot face oh yeah so hot.}

  
  
  


(Cont. of chapter: Ceremony is over, it is the next day. Stays in Ike’s Pov. Ike seems to have had a… ‘wet’ dream about Marth, quite shameful to be honest. Because of this, Ike is extremely surprised and embarrassed. Good thing he has his own room, cause go-LLY. He ends up running into Roy as he walks to the front gates. Roy realises what that means, and decides to tease him a bit. Which pisses of Ike. A lot. But Ike ignores him because they bffls. When they get there, there is a list for men and women, and apparently there are more men than women, even though it is just by a little, and very few have signed up since it is very early in the morning, the time knights wake up at, but that makes sense. Many women marry at a pretty young age, and the legal age to do so is 20, so many are married by then. And since Marth is 24, many women in his age range are already married. See. Logic)

**_> Marth<_ **

**_Second Entry:_ **

 

 

_ As usual, I am left in my lonesome study, not enough time to have time to venture outside, but enough time to write in what I have now been informed is a ‘diary’, though, the specifics do not matter much. Today is the day that the interviews will be held, leaving me the entire day to do what I must, yet because I am not considered King, I am unable to do everything at my leisure, or at least plan my schedule by myself. Currently this is done by the head servants working for the royal family, since even if I am called King, I still haven’t been coronated yet, which may get confusing for foreigners, and even some of the residents. Nevertheless, I am left in my study for ‘x’ amount of time before the royal butler, Delron, approaches where I reside, at my study more often than not, but the dining room or my bedroom on few occasions. _

Hearing the familiar resonance, I stored away my diary and took out the book, which was located between the same pages as the day before, “Your highness, may I enter”, Delron asked, which I obliged to.

As he entered, the door made no more noise,  _ they must have oiled it while I was away, of course I didn’t realize earlier since I had been so tired from the day before,  _ “Your schedule for today is quite clear, so you are free to do what you must, but Prince Chrom has arranged a meeting with you for right now, so he will be entering shortly. Once your meeting is over, please advise me of your plans for the day”, he finished, bowing before exiting, leaving the door agape to let Chrom enter, closing it once he had finished.

I temporarily stood up, to make him aware that he was being welcomed, “What brings you here today Chrom, you were here yesterday for the ceremony”, I asked, genuinely confused on why my distant cousin from a neighboring kingdom had arranged a meeting. Sure, he and I grew up together and had become remarkably close, but nowadays we had barely enough time to contact each other, with all the pressures for marriage and becoming an official king, so a surprise visit is quite rare.

 

An awkward smile drew upon his face, “Um, well you see, Marth, I seem to have gotten into a bit of a predicament”, he said, rubbing his arm. I let out an exasperated sigh, then sat down instantly on my chair, letting him know I was going to be reluctantly listening to what he had to say, “W-well, last night I met one of your guards, and-”, he began, his face becoming brighter by the second.

 

I let out another aggravated sigh, “Please do not tell me you inappropriately groped one of my guards while you got drunk, again”, I said, ready to scold the younger cousin for his possible bad behavior.

 

“No, no, it is nothing like that”, he cleared up, let me relax a bit. After he cleared his throat, he began once more, “W-well, it seems that I have… it seems I have fallen for one of your guards”, he said, wincing.

 

_ Gods, I can never leave this guy alone, _ “After one night? My apologies, but I can’t believe such a thing”, I spoke honestly,  _ in all my life I have been unable to fall in love, how can you just fall for someone after one night _ .

 

Taking a deep breath, Chrom relaxed a bit before bracing himself, for what i would say next, “Marth. I swear, I have fallen in love with one of your knights, and I am completely aware on how that may be looked down upon”, he said, taking an even deeper breath before continuing,  _ I think I know what he is getting at, _ “M-Marth, I-I’m gay”, he said, probably scared out of his mind.

For the first time during the meeting, I got less tense, and even smiled, “Heh”, I laughed, making my way over to Chrom, making him flinch. I kneeled before him, taking his hand, “It seems that two heirs struggle the same fate”, I said, making his face brighten up, his eyes watering from happiness.

 

Pulling me upward, he trapped me in a hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, I-, words cannot express how happy this has made me”, Chrom said, a big grin on his face.

 

Patting his head, my smile grew, “That’s unfair y’know”, I said, confusing him a bit, “I have tried my entire life, but I can’t fall in love, and you go ahead and do so in one night, and on the night where I announce the competition above all”, I teased, making him chuckle.

 

After a while of silence, I spoke up, “Anyway, who’d you fall for”, I asked, making him release me from the elongated hug.

 

Wiping his eyes, “Oh, I forgot to tell you huh”, he said, laughing a bit, “It was a very high ranked tactician, his name was Robin”, he said.

 

_ I know who he is _ , “I congratulate you”, I said, smiling and somewhat ruffling up his hair, “I plan on going to the streets and talking to some of the villagers, would you like to accompany me”, I offered, making him seem a bit confused.  _ Of course, you would be confused, you don’t see the obvious connection _ . I sighed, yet this time, it wasn’t upsetting, more similar to just making fun of Chrom’s idiocy, “I can choose which guards accompany us along the way, so if I request Robin and the knight I was going to choose originally, you will be able to converse with him”, I clarified, making his face glow.

 

Smiling, he patted my shoulder, “Yeah, that would be nice”, he said.  _ The chances that you shall become extremely nervous, possibly even regret this afterward, but it is the only way to get you closer to the one you love. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

 

 

_ Lel matchmaker Marth over here. the guards shall be Ike and Robin. Robin is kinda naive, so he doesn’t realize Chrom’s obvious love for him, but then again, so is Marth, since Ike is occasionally caught staring at Marth, lol noob. _

 

_ During the walk, there is an attack, causing them to flee, with specific instructions given by Ike. Ike takes Marth to his house, which he is only at on weekends due to work, and having a comfortable cabin for himself at the barracks, meaning, his place isn't the cleanest. (Chrom goes with Robin to Robin's house.) Whilst fleeing, they drop off Marth's and Chrom's horse at an inn, which they are supposed to leave at in case of such occurrences. _

 

_ Ike's home is somewhat small, but it still has a guest room, but it has no bed, only a couch. Marth's admiration for Ike is cut short when Ike tells him to sleep on the couch, not because Marth is the prince/king, but because Ike has no generosity. (Marth has given up his bed for guests when there were not enough rooms for the people staying there, so he slept on a couch, even though everyone refused to let him.) Just before going to bed, Ike says he will guard Marth while he sleeps, making Marth wonder why he isn't being let into Ike's room.  _

 

_ Before going to sleep, Marth recalled Ike telling him that he was going to buy supplies for the two, which he had done early in the morning. Luckily, Marth wakes up early, and was able to look into Ike's room after the curiosity had gotten the best of him. Turns out his room was extremely messy, so Marth decides to clean it _

* * *

 


End file.
